


Snowflakes On Your Tongue

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Skating, Snow, Teaching, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem has been wanting to learn how to skate, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending your perspective) Seto has agreed to teach him





	Snowflakes On Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Pridecember 2018- Lesson
> 
> Originally this was written for day two- nature, but I thought it fit better here
> 
> I actually think Seto would be a good teacher, provided he was teaching someone he could stand and thus had an ounce or two of patience

"I cannot believe you know how to ice skate,"

The look on Seto's face was nearly laughable, honestly

He looked confused, offended, and ofcourse, bordering on annoyed, all at once

"You do know that I have a life outside of card games and work don't you?"

"Actually I'm rather surprised to hear that," Atem smirked back playfully, staring up at his boyfreind with a teasing expression

"Oh really? Maybe I don't have that much of a life outside of work and card games after all and I don't have time for you anymore," Seto huffed back just as tauntingly

"Mm, your loss, I hear I'm quite good in bed,"

"And who told you that?"

"You did last night,"

Ah... Seto really didn't have a comeback for that one... so he just bopped the pharaoh on the back of the head, earning a yelp from him as he nearly toppled over

"Don't do that wile I'm bent over, you'll nock me into the snow," he huffed

"Oh, what a shame that would be," Seto snorted with a grin, his ice skates already tied, legs crossed neatly as he crossed his arms over his chest

"You'll be lucky if I don't slash your ankles with these shoe blades," the pharaoh grumbled with false annoyance, finally getting finished with his laces before pushing up to stand

...

Just one little problem...

He wasn't exactly used to standing on ice skates, and immediately found himself toppling forward

Luckily however, Seto expected this, effortlessly reaching out and grabbing him by the back of his coat

The pharaoh was a bit red-faced, but allowed his boyfreind to help him stand up correctly regardless

"You think you're going to live through this?"

"I will be fine," Atem huffed back, his face still rather pink as the CEO smirked at him and stood up himself, walking with ease over to the ice rink, his hand wrapped gently but firmly around his lover's to help him stay upright

"Whatever you say," Seto hummed as he pulled him carefully along

Atem had been itching to learn how to ice skate ever since he and Yugi watched Yuri!!! On Ice and Seto had somehow gotten stuck teaching him

To be fair, he planned to turn Atem into a magnificent skater ~~eventually~~ , and would show off his skills through his "student" in a few weeks when they gathered with the pharaoh's freinds for skating on Christmas Eve

But still, he knew he had alot of work ahead of him

Atem wasn't the most gracefull thing in his new body, alot of his elegance had sort of gone poof with his new incarnation, wich wasn't great for an ice skater

But Seto was confident, he had never met a problem he couldn't overcome or a challenge he couldn't tackle, and teaching Atem to ice skate wasn't going to be the chip to break that record

"Just try to stay balanced, keep hold of my hands and let me guide you," he instructed as they stepped onto the ice

Surely enough, the second they were on, Atem started to slip, his feet skittering about, trying to dig his heels into the ice

"No no no, just hold onto my hands, try to lose the tension and stay still,"

With a shaking breath, Atem did as he was told, swallowing nervously, and... ultimately managing to stay balanced, if only barely

"Good, now just try to glide with me, for now we're going to focus on you staying up right and standing, we'll do actual skating after you have that down,"

Atem nodded slowly, his face a little red as he clung to Seto's hands for dear life, trying to keep himself standing, as instructed

"Good, you're doing well,"

Seto Kaiba did not praise often

It just wasn't who he was

But when it came to teaching.... well, he had practically raised Mokuba on his own, he had had to teach him alot of things, and that came with him learning patience and tolerance and learning that people generally performed better when praised than they did when punished, he was putting that particular skill set to use now

....

And he had gotten into something of a habbit of praising Atem lately, having noticed how much he liked it one night at random after saying he had done a good job shutting the computer down- the first time he had done it correctly, mind you

The point was, Atem _thrived_ on praise, and Seto was.... actually kind of happy to provide it

"Just keep holding onto my hands," he instructed gently, gliding backwards across the ice, watching with a satisfied smirk as Atem kept himself up, gliding along in front of him just as instructed

_Perfect_

Atem really was a fast learner, he'd give him that much

"See? You'll be skating in no time,"

"Well I'm glad one of us is confident," Atem laughed playfully

"What, the great Pharaoh afraid of falling on the ice?" Seto smirked

"No, a lack of confidence doesn't equate to fear," Atem huffed back

"Sure it doesn't,"

He expected a response to that, but apparently something else had his partner's attention

Atem wasn't even watching him- or the ice- anymore, his head tilted up, staring at the sky

"Hm? What are you-"

"It's snowing....."

Glancing up, Seto watched as a sky full of snowflakes slowly began to tumble down to the ground

One landed on his nose

Huh

"Mm... yes, it is,"

Atem shifted, moving one hand away from his boyfreind's and slowly reaching up to catch a snowflake on the tips of his glove

"What, don't tell me you've never seen snow before," the CEO huffed

"I haven't, I mean... not as myself, I did when I shared Yugi's body but...."

"Sensations were different then, muted," Seto concluded slowly

He was used to that by now, things that Atem had experienced when sharing Yugi's body were like experiencing them through a screen, rediscovering them in his own body was like experiencing them for the first time

"Right," the pharaoh nodded a second later, his eyes still transfixed on the snow as it fell around them

Seto watched him for a moment, glanced up at the snow, and then formed something of an idea

"Do this," he instructed suddenly, sticking his tongue out and turning his head up to the sky

"Huh? .. This....?" Atem repeated slowly, confusion clear on his face as he poked his own tongue out

"Not like that, like _this_ ," he sighed with a roll of his eyes, re-demonstrating by sticking his tongue out a little further

Atem copied him, a little bit better, and tilted his head up further

Surely enough, within a few seconds, a snowflake landed on his tongue, bringing a gasp and a little "Oh!" from his lips as he blinked with surprise

"What... are we doing exactly?"

"Catching snowflakes,"

"I see..... why?"

Seto only shrugged, tongue pulling back into his mouth as he started skating again, gently pulling Atem along with him

"It's so pretty.... isn't it?" the pharaoh asked after a moment, clearly distracted from the skating lesson

"I suppose so," Seto shrugged back, finally getting the other duelist's attention back, if only momentarily

"Must you always be so difficult?" he huffed quietly

"I'm not being difficult, I agreed that it was pretty, I just can't get excited over it when I know of something that's so much prettier,"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Really? Was he not getting this?

_*sigh*_

The consequences of dating someone thousands of years your senior, he supposes....

"Take a guess," he huffed, leaning down suddenly and kissing him, soft and slow, gentle and chaste

Apparently that got his attention, he could feel Atem smiling into the kiss, letting go of Seto's hands just long enough to wrap his arms around the CEO's neck

Huh

Well, atleast he was able to stand on his own for about half a minute


End file.
